Never Let Me Go
by burn me
Summary: Bella Swan/Spencer Hastings was happy. She was getting married to Edward, and she couldn't be happier. But when a threAt is placed that brings all four girls back to Rosewood, what will unfold? Bella told Edward to stay in forks, and Alice not to look for her future, but the question is, will they listen? A new love triangle will develop. Mini-Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

"**Never Let Me go."**

**Old username: whenallyouwantedwastobewante d**

**New username: burn me**

Hi! It's been a while since I've posted on here, and as for my other stories that I had deleted, I'm unsure of which ones I will complete, as I am not as into Vampire Academy as I was then. I'm terribly sorry about that.

**With this story (Please read this part):** I can't guarantee quick updates. I can guarantee I will try my hardest not to make it longer than a month, but again, I can't guarantee that will happen. I have a lot planned this year that will be taking up a lot of my time, so I will try and update as soon as possible, but I don't want to make a promise of quick updates when I know I won't be able to keep that promise.

**Some things about this story you should know (It's more than likely mentioned in the story itself, but I'll put it here for reference****:**

Bella left rosewood in the middle of the year she was 17, and met Edward when she moved to forks, as usual

Bella is Spencer H

Hanna's and Emily's parents went away with them, but Spencer's and Aria's didn't.

My take after the season 3 Halloween episode (May reference from future episodes, but I have events that happen in their place for this story)

Hanna, her mum and ted went to Michigan – Bay City, with Hanna's father and his wife and step-daughter.

Aria moved up to Iceland – she would have gone to New York, but she felt more comfortable staying with people she knew.

Emily's dad got restationed in Texas, so she and Pam went with him.

P.O.V.S are expected to change throughout the story.

**Just pointing out that I do not own Pretty Little Liars or Twilight in any way possible.**

**And with that all said, here is chapter 1!**

"Bella, Love, come downstairs for a moment." Edward smiled up at me, from the bottom of the stairs. I smiled at him and rushed down, flying into his arms. Or so I'd like to have imagined.

I tripped down the last couple of steps, clumsily falling into his arms. Unfortunately for me, this did not go unnoticed by Emmett, who simply laughed and said nothing. He will wait until he can use it either against me or to embarrass me.

"Bit excited are we?" Edward looked at me, humour in his eyes.

"You have no idea" I mumbled, hiding my face in his chest. That calmed me down a bit, he smelled nice, like _really _nice.

We got into his Volvo – I wasn't driving, so we didn't take my car – And we headed off to Port Angeles. Alice had finally relented and allowed me to make the decisions of mine and Edward's wedding, and while the idea of getting married at 18 still absolutely terrified me, I was glad to be able to make my own decisions. Today, we were headed to Port Angeles to look at the different types of cakes there were, and I was happy to taste them to decide.

I couldn't be happier to be with Edward. After the newborn battle was over and we had no immediate threat, and after I had agreed to marry him, our relationship had become a lot better, a lot stronger. We weren't so serious all the time, and he didn't have to worry about Jacob trying to win me over, or me trying to sneak away to visit him, and Charlie had forgiven Edward for the time he had left. And although I know a part of him will never fully forgive him for that and he'll hold him against it for the rest of his life, It was sweet that he showed how much he cared about me through that, especially considering…Yeah, not going there today. I've done good not bringing it up since I arrived, there is no reason to change that now. I'm happy, and I've fallen in love with the most wonderful man I have ever met. There is no reason for me to make myself miserable over what has happened in the past. Their handling it. I'm safe. At least, I hope I am.

**Hanna's P.O.V**

"Hanna, can you pass me my computer please." Mom frowned at her phone.

I raised my eyebrow. "Did Ted send _another _Text you can't read?" Seriously that man needs to lay off all the big words; our family doesn't do big words.

"No…No it's something else." She was distracted, great.

"Trouble in paradise?" I smirked at her. "Well, that's what happens when you date a pastor." I handed over her new laptop and she set to typing right away.

Leaving her to do whatever it was she was doing, I went up to my room, pausing at a photo in the hall. It was of the five of us, me, Alison, Aria, Spencer and Emily. It was a photo taken not long after we had become friends, Emily's parents had decided to get one of those above ground pools for us, it was a great idea at first, but we caused one too many water fights in it. I hesitated, debating whether or not to take it down. It wasn't that we weren't friends anymore or anything, it's just that we hadn't spoken in a long time. Not that it was our choice, but it still made it awkward to see pictures of us. So basically we were still friends, we just couldn't talk, see or look for each other.

After certain events had happened – events involving A – we were put into, well what you could call a "safe house." Detective Wilden shipped us off all over America – Aria chose to go overseas though, and we had to stay there for however long we had to. We still don't know how they plan to make Rosewood safe when they didn't know who it was that made it unsafe – Well, not everyone.

So my mom decided instead of me leaving her for who knows how long, she made arrangements with my dad for us to live with him, and of course Ted decided he would follow – he could…_enlighten_...others about the ways of the church. The rest had gone who knows where, only Emily's family going with her. I wondered how they were doing. It has been about a year since I saw any of them, and I was waiting for the day I could see them again. If that ever happened.

That was why I had to break up with Caleb. I didn't know when/if I would see him again, and I didn't want to hold him back. But it hasn't stopped him from calling me when he gets a chance. When I first broke it off and moved, he would call me every day and I took him back. We went long distance for a couple more months, we only met up in person once through a long weekend, but it was too hard to keep trying to be together, when we weren't actually together. So we broke it off, but remained friends. We always hint at missing one another, and I guess you could say were in an "unofficial" relationship again, but we aren't being held back from seeing anyone we want. Not that I have, I can't say the same about Caleb though. I don't ask him if he's seeing anyone, and I don't think I want to know.

Opening my computer, I clicked open a saved email. While Wilden told us we couldn't keep in contact, that was a year ago and I always wondered if it would be alright to send one, _just one email _to the girls. I mean, I doubt that it would be too bad, unless –A had been stalking us and knew where we were already; I doubt that this would lead them to us. Sighing, I gave up and hit send.


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Bella P.O.V**

"I'm just saying that if we are going to have a cake, nothing beats red velvet! Besides, you won't be eating it anyway so why does it matter to you?" I punched Edward in the arm, although I knew it was no use.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I still want to have a say in every part of the wedding. We both need to make the decision, love."

"Except the wedding dress." I smirked.

"Except the wedding dress." He raised his eyebrow. "Speaking of, hasn't Alice already picked one out?"

"For her, maybe." I snorted. "I'm still thinking of a way to talk her out of it."

"Good luck with that." I pushed at his arm, even though he didn't budge.

In the end we chose red velvet cake, with very intricate detail in the icing. It was simple, yet not too simple. Which I was completely grateful for.

I was glad to make my own decision, even something like this. Alice figured out that there was a big reason why I don't like feeling like I don't get a choice – that's how I got to make my decisions – but she didn't know what exactly, but she never pushed for an answer. Which I was glad for.

Getting back to the Cullen's – I live with them most of the time now, except for a few days here and there, although tonight we are making the final move. We change the Volvo for the Jeep as it had more space for the boxes, and headed to my house. Everything was packed, we just had to get the boxes and load them into the Jeep. This was it. I was finally going to live with the Cullen's. It made me feel queasy. I had wanted to be changed, to be able to live how I wanted and be with Edward forever, but after the dreams I've been having have been opening up my past I kept buried, I felt more and more unsure. Not about the wedding – god no not that – but about becoming a vampire. Leaving my old life behind for good. I wasn't sure if I could do that – especially not to my parents.

We got to my house, and before I knew it Edward was taking the last box out of my room.

"I'll give you a minute." He said softly. I smiled at him as he left, glad he'd give me a minute to "say goodbye" to my old room I guess you could say.

When I was sure that he was downstairs and not coming back up, I opened up my wardrobe doors. Grabbing the flashlight that I had purposefully left in the corner of my closet, I turned it on and looked for the loose bit of wood in the wall of my wardrobe. It opened out into a little square I had found shortly after I arrived here. It had a box in it; a medium-sized intricate one that was Melissa's, that I will be taking with me, while trying to keep it hidden – the contents at least, there's no way I could hide this box from Edward downstairs. Kneeling in the middle of my room, I opened it.

Photos, knick knacks, letters, paperwork, notes, a flip camera and a cell phone greeted me inside. Little things, like the little owl my parents kept in their room, letters between me and my family, me and T-yeah. A flip camera the girls and I bought to record the last night we would spend together for who knows how long – possibly forever. Notes we'd pass in class, a little pink sock, photos of the girls and me, of my family, and…of Toby. Why I kept a photo of him I'm not sure. And my old phone, the one with all the messages on it. Call them cheesy, but they were my little reminders of home, something I couldn't let myself forget about, even if I wanted to forget some of them.

Sighing, I closed the lid on it and went down to join Edward in the car. Charlie was in the hallway, waiting for me.

Tears prickled in my eyes. "I-I'm going to miss you."

He shuffled his feet, still not very good with emotions. "It's not like you won't see me." He said gruffly. "We'll keep in contact regularly, obviously. And I'll be here…whenever you need me."

I threw my arms around him and squeezed tight. Which definitely shocked him, but a few seconds later I felt his arms go around me too. "Thank you." I whispered. "For everything."

"Of course." He mumbled. "Anything for you."

Sighing, I stepped back and gave him a final goodbye. He followed me out to the porch and waited there until Edward and I were driving down the street.

"You alright, love?" He grabbed my hand.

I squeezed his. "Yeah, just…going to miss living with him." Which was true. While not my real dad, we had grown close and he was definitely a part of my forever-growing extended family. You know the one's you choose yourself.

"We'll visit often. Did he give you that box?"

I pursed my lips. "No, this was something I've had for a while. Renee gave it to me, before I left for here. I've just sort of kept it hidden. It's kind of like a keepsake, and personal."

He took the hint that I didn't want him to know what was inside of it and went back to focusing on the road, giving my hand a squeeze every now and then.

Going into the Cullen's was strange. Everyone came out and helped me take the boxes into mine and Edwards's room. I've stayed here for a while; I already had boxes here full of my stuff, this time just felt more final.

Filling Alice in on our cake tasting, we organised for a few other meetings with different companies – Floral shops, churches, catering businesses the whole lot. We were having a home wedding, but we were going into churches to find a priest to marry us.

Getting myself ready for bed – it was getting late and I was exhausted – I threw the covers over my lap and adjusted my pillows so I could sit up comfortably. Edward had gone out hunting, so I thought this was the perfect opportunity to go through my old phone.

Grabbing the box, I went through its contents – Photo's bringing up good and bad memories – until I found my little phone. Taking a deep breath, I opened it.

It showed nothing of interest. No new messages, emails, or missed calls. I knew that everyone we knew was informed we wouldn't be using our phones while we were away; I just expected something I guess. I sighed and put my phone down and went through the box some more. There was a couple of photos of all five of us – Me, Alison, Aria, Emily and Hanna – there was a couple of my family – Ian was in one photo and Wren in another, too – one of Aria Emily Hanna and Me, one of us and our boyfriends/girlfriends, and a couple of just me and Toby. I don't know why I kept photos of him and me. I guess I still hold on to the guy he used to be, and those photos remind me of that.

The little owl was simple. It was a plain white one with my parents initials engraved on the bottom. It was one of their anniversary gifts, one I had fallen in love with when I saw it. So they gave it to me, to remind me of them while I was gone. The sock was little, it was a fluffy pink sock with a tiny little bow on it, but it represented so much. It was mine; actually, apparently my grandmother had knitted it for mom when she was pregnant with me. Melissa got a yellow pair. But it held a lot of memories, which is why I took one part with me.

Tired of looking through it all, I put it all back into the box when my phone vibrated. I put the rest of the stuff in the box and put it in the nightstand draw and picked it up. There was an email from earlier today, and a message from about an hour ago. I checked my email first.

_Hey, _

_I don't know if I should be sending you girls this – I'm not even sure I should have thought about it – but…Wilden hasn't exactly said we couldn't in over 7 months, and I don't know how much one little email will hurt – God, I hope I don't jinx us all. Regardless, I miss you all. It feels wrong to not talk to any of you at all every day, let alone a whole year. Seriously, what if we never got to see each other again? What if this –A remains a mystery for the rest of our lives? They couldn't keep us away from everyone forever –especially not you two Aria and Spencer. I'm not even sure if you will get this, I'm assuming you've all changed your email address. I don't even know why I'm sending you this, what good will it do? It's not like we could keep emailing each other, we'd get into trouble. I guess I just feel lonely._

_Things are good for me. Caleb and I are talking – Granted, I have a disposable phone to talk to him with so I'm not traced – I'm glad I got to talk to him. School's school – Spence, you'll be glad to hear that I managed to get a b plus on my English test, who knew Romeo and Juliet (the book) would be so interesting? – But I get by. I got a job in a clothes store – I love everyday of it – and I have a couple of friends here –But I'll never be as close to them as I am with you three._

_Mum and Ted are good – More sickenly sweet in love than they were a year ago, that's for sure – But I'm happy for them. Her and dad are on good terms, their sort of friends again which is good. Kate's turned a corner, we don't talk much, but were over trying to sabotage the other (See Spence, I'm good with big words now :p)_

_I still can't believe it's gotten to this; we've been pushed out of our own town by someone who probably isn't that powerful. It got me thinking as to whether it was really worth it. Was it worth going through all that we did just to protect a couple of our secrets? Think of everything we could have solved or have not had happened if we didn't listen to –A, if we just ignored them and let our secrets come out. Would it really have been that bad? I guess if we hadn't have taken it as seriously, we may not have been as close as we are now, so I can't say I'd take it back if that's the case._

_I probably sound different in writing this (Blame all the reading I've had to do in English. Who knew you're vocabulary would change so much?)_

_I guess I should end this email already, my fingers are cramping up. I don't expect you guys to respond, I just wanted to say Hi. So hi! :)_

_Hanna xx._

Oh my god. Hanna. Well, at least she was going well with her English, we knew it was one of her worst subjects – aside from Maths and History, that is. She was right though. How big were our secrets that it led us to more dangerous ones and being manipulated by a stranger? Or rather, a group of strangers. Sighing, I decided to wait until morning before I responded. Closing it off my phone. I moved to the text. Bad choice.

_Turns out Hanna jinxed you after all, Spence._

_See, I've known where you are hiding for a little while, I've just been waiting for the right time to send this, and after I saw what was in that box I knew I had to catch up with you!_

_Hanna got a b+; does that make her smarter than me now?_

_I'll let you figure that out, but for now._

_I'm back._

_-A_

**Woo! 2,059 words, that's a record for me lol XD. What did you think of this chapter? Reviews are very helpful and appreciated ;) thankyou to everyone who has followed and reviewed :):):):)**

**I'm thinking of getting a Beta. How would I go about finding someone to be one, and how would it work exactly?**

**What do you think will happen from here? What do you want to see happen? I'll go into the past a bit more throughout the story, I know what I want to happen, but this story is writing itself for the moment. I suck at starting stories, I usually go in with a big idea I want to happen, but when it comes to setting everything up that leads to that part is usually hard for me. Oh well. And expect the name and summary to change throughout the story, it's a starter but as we get into the story ill find a more appropriate name and summary for it.**

**We should be seeing/hearing from Aria and Emily in a couple of chapters – like I said; this story is writing itself until I can get it to where I want it. But I don't want to rush things so no one will be going anywhere for a little while. **

**And I'm from Australia, and we spell mom "mum" I'll try to use mom as their American, but I may slip up from time to time, just saying.**

**School starts in two weeks :/ but I do distance so I get to do it at home :) **

**C-ya,**

**Jess ;) xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N/ ****Hospitals are not my friend. At all. New chapter!**

**Spencer's P.O.V. Flashback.**

"_Toby…it's me. Look, I don't want to see you anymore then you want to see me, but I need answers. Please. Just, just call me back." Hanging up the phone, I sighed. I found out he was –A two weeks ago. And as heartbroken as I feel, I have to talk to him. I need answers. Why was he –A? Was he trying to protect me? Or was he really evil? How long has he been a part of the team? I'm not sure if I even want to know. But I had to. I need something to tell the girls, I don't want to turn them against him and have him trying to protect us, or make them think he was and then find out he wasn't. Either way, I knew I had to get this done, and I'd rather do it sooner than later._

_He text me back the next day. Back of the school, lunchtime. Making an excuse to my friends, I snuck around there. He was leaning against a tree. Plain white shirt, denim jeans and sneakers. No black. I sighed in relief._

"_Hey." I said as I walked up to him. He gave me a half smile, but that was all._

_It was awkward as hell. We didn't speak. He stayed leaning on the tree, and I sat at the old picnic table next to it. When I felt his eyes on me I'd keep my head down, twisting my fingers around, knotting them together. I couldn't find the words to say, couldn't start the conversation, and he didn't seem willing to share his story on his own._

_I sighed. "So…" I started. He hummed, still not talking. Great._

"_Where have you been?" I got the courage to look up at him, just as he turned his head to look at me._

_He pursed his lips. "Do you really want to know?" I twisted my mouth. "Didn't think so." And back to silence. _

_I could hear the bell ringing for class in the distance but I don't care, I wasn't leaving until I got answers._

_After a few minutes Toby realised I wasn't going to go. "Are you really going to skip class? I mean, it's nothing new, but do it enough times and it will show up on your records."_

"_I don't really care right now; I won't leave until I get some answers." I looked up at him again._

_He frowned, and then sighed. "Okay then…shoot."_

"_How long?" _

_He paused for a few seconds. "Are you sure you want to know these answers?" I nodded. "I got asked to join at homecoming. After I took Emily to the hospital, I skipped town and thought about it. I joined just before I got back." _

_I swallowed hard. He wasn't trying to protect me then. "And dating me? What was that?"_

_He sighed. "At first…I was asked to get with you as a way of getting information. It was part of the plan. And then – " _

"_Alright." I interrupted. "Next question." He sighed, and nodded._

"_Why?"_

_He struggled with that question, which made me nervous. "It's a long story. But there's a lot more that has happened than you know, or that I've told you, but I can tell you that is something you __**don't **__want to know."_

"_I don't care if I want to know or not. I __**need **__answers Toby!" I glared at him._

"_No Spencer you don't. Or at the very least, you're not ready to hear it."_

"_And why wouldn't I be? Who could it possibly be about? My family? I'm already suspecting my sister; I really don't know what would surprise me with my family. Or do you – "_

"_It has to do with one of your friends." He interrupted._

_I raised my eyebrow. "Alison? She wouldn't surprise me."_

"_Partly. That's not who I'm talking about."_

_Then what are you talking about? I wanted to ask, but I knew that he wouldn't answer me, so it was pointless. I would have to figure that out – wait a minute. "And you expect me to believe you? You're –A Toby! For all I know you could just be saying that to try and turn us against one another!"_

"_I'm not Spencer!"_

"_I don't believe you." I huffed, crossing my arms._

_He shook his head and stood up straight, heading out the hole in the back fence._

"_Wait!" I called. He paused, but didn't turn around. "I have one more question, please."_

_He didn't reply, but stayed put. "On Halloween…Was it you? I mean, were you the Queen of Hearts?"_

_He turned his head slightly, so he could look me in the eyes. "I think you already know what my response is, don't you?" and then he walked off, not looking back. Yes. That's his answer. He was the Queen of Hearts._

**Aria's P.O.V**

_Hanna,_

_-A already knows where we are – I think shim was just waiting for the right time to let us know. I know what you mean though, I miss you like crazy! Seriously, glaciers might be pretty, but when you're actually living here it's extremely boring. Wilden hasn't even talked to me since then, like what's up with that? What happened to keeping us updated? Idk._

_Omg a b plus? That's beyond great! :) Maybe you can challenge Spence sometime? _

_It's good that your mom's happy with Ted, especially cause she's living with your dad's new family right? I miss Ezra like crazy! Although he's probably moved on. _

_Gotta go, :(_

_Aria._

**Aria's P.O.V**

"Oh come on." I punched Holden's arm. He's been up visiting for the past few days and I couldn't be happier to have an old friend back. It was nice, not as nice as if it were one of the girls, but it was still nice.

We went to a small film festival; one I have wanted to go to since I saw it was coming.

"I'm just saying, if you like those movies, that's fine, just please don't force me to go to _another_ one."

"You saw two."

"And that's enough for me." He smiled. I shoved him playfully and shook my head.

"Just get in and drive us home, Mr Strauss."

"Anything for you, Miss Montgomery." He added teasingly.

"Hey dad." I answered my phone.

"Hey, how is everything?" He asked, he sounded nervous.

"Everything is fine. Why? What's going on?"

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering. Haven't seen you in a year and all, you know."

"Yeah, I know. Why, have you heard anything? Like when we'll be able to come home? W-I haven't heard from anyone back home in about seven months." I have to remember that I shouldn't be talking with the girls.

"I don't know, your mother would be best to answer that, she's been the one getting updates from Wilden."

I sighed. "Alright then, you'll have to show her how to work a disposable phone." Not that it would matter, because A already knew where I was.

"You know how tricky that may be." He chuckled. Something was definitely off. "So, how's your schoolwork going?"

"It's going good. I passed my – Are those sirens in the distance?"

"What? Oh I guess it is." Another nervous chuckle. "It's nothing to do with us, so don't worry."

"Okay then." I replied. "Look, I gotta go, I'll talk to you when you can."

I hung up, and went to make myself some dinner.

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Morning love"

"Mm, good morning." I grumbled, trying to push myself further into the pillow.

"We have a busy day ahead of us." I turned my head a little and opened my eyes. "We do?"

He smiled. "Were meant to catch the flight to Philly, you have a meeting at Upenn tomorrow morning, remember?"

I shot straight up and looked at him. "We do?"

He chuckled. "Yes, we do. You wanted to do a course before you're changed."

Of course I do. I had decided that two weeks ago. But were going to be so close to home, and I'm not meant to be, is that wise? Crap. Why did I have to mention that upenn is my dream school? Seriously, if it wasn't for my big mouth then I wouldn't have to think like this. I frowned.

"We'll leave for Seattle in about an hour, and then catch our flight. Esme has made some breakfast for you when you're ready." He smiled, gave me a kiss, and left the room.

I grabbed my phone – My old one, that is. Writing a message, I debated for ages on whether or not to send it, but then I remembered that –A already knew where we were so why would it matter. Hoping she has her old phone still.

_Emily,_

_I made the mistake of mentioning that upenn is my dream school and now my boyfriend has organised a meeting there tomorrow, we leave on a flight to Philly today, but were not meant to be that close to home. what do I do?_

_Spencer._

Emily was level-headed like me. She would know what to do.

Putting my phone down, I got dressed then went to grab my coffee.

"Thank you Esme." I smiled at her as I made my way upstairs. I heard her call out a no problem back.

I put my hair up in a bun, no use styling it today. No makeup aside from the contacts, as _Bella _doesn't like to wear it, I walked out of the bathroom and over to mine and Edwards room to check the time.

Before I could get to the door, Edward walked out, holding my old phone in his hands.

I pursed my lips, trying to come up with how I found it. "The phone vibrated, I thought you may want to read the message." He frowned. "Where'd this come from?"

"It was an old phone, back when I was in Phoenix with my mom. It's probably just an old friend or something." I smiled at him, grabbing the phone and reading the message.

_Spencer,_

_From sending me the message I'm guessing you got the –A message too. She/him knows were here so why would going back down there make any difference? Go. It's what you want, and you should take the opportunity while you can._

_We'll talk about your boyfriend another time ;)_

_Em._

"Was it your friend?" He asked.'

I looked up. "What? Oh no, just a spam message."

He looked suspicious but didn't question it. Great. "Come on, we have some driving to do."

I smiled and grabbed his hand. Walking down the stairs, I saw Rosalie come out of her room and stare at me, frowning. Great.

**I have a question for you all: **_**When do you want the girls to go back to Rosewood? And do you want them to come back at the same time, or one at a time? Leave a review and let me know ;) **_

**So Edward and Bella/Spence are heading down to Philadelphia, only 10 minutes away from Rosewood (Google mapping Rosemont and Philadelphia ;)) what will happen there? And Toby was the queen of hearts :( or was he? Hmm. (lol)**

**How sad was last episode? I cried for spencer :'( and the girls were being bitches to her in the toilets. Especially Aria and Hanna. I loved Emily that episode too, even though I'm convinced she's an A-team member **

**SORRY for the long wait, I'm so glad you guys have understood but I am still very sorry, It's still going around but I'll try not to leave the update as long next time.**

**And to all my new followers, welcome and thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4: dead body

**I was disappointed in the season finale, what'd you think of it?**

**Chapter 4**

"_Thankyou for flying with Virgin America Airlines."_

We were here. Walking on shaky legs, I walked with Edward outside, where a row of cabs were waiting for passengers. I was jumpy, something that didn't pass Edward, but I tried to keep calm. _You're fine. You don't know anyone here. _I was half expecting a black hoodie to jump out at any moment, but of course that didn't happen. Not in a place like this.

Getting into the first cab available, we gave the driver our destination and headed off. We were staying in a motel near Upenn, we've planned to walk over there tomorrow, stay tomorrow night, and then head back the day after. With the wedding so close, we wanted to be back as soon as possible, so we could make sure everything went to plan.

"Relax love," Edward murmured, placing his hand on my bouncing knee. "The meeting isn't until tomorrow. And you have nothing to worry about; they would have to be crazy not to let you in." Yeah, let _Bella Swan _in. I really could have used some Spencer in this meeting.

I gave him the most natural smile I could muster, and then turned my head to the window. _What was I going to do? _Bella Swan still lived in Florida with her mom, something that will show on the records in the meeting tomorrow. There was no way they'd let a fake Bella in, but I couldn't exactly tell them it's for Spencer Hastings either. I have to find a way to go to this meeting alone.

After walking around the buildings, I had to say I was impressed. It was everything I had imagined and more. If only Melissa could see me there. It's _so _much better than Wharton. At the moment we were sitting in the motel room watching the news channel. I was cuddled up to Edward, happy that today had gone so well. Edward didn't seem to be suspicious about the reason behind my jumpiness, at least I hoped. I hated lying to him, especially when he had let me into his supernatural world, but I had to. And it'd break my heart if he found out – in a terrible way that is, I know he'll find out someday, but hopefully that will be after –A's lifespan.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I almost missed the news story. Frowning, I nudged Edward. "Could you turn it up, please?"

It was a story on Rosewood. Listening intently, I shot straight up and gasped. _NO!_

************************NLMG********************** **********************

**Hanna's P.O.V**

"Hey mom, I'm going to the mall, I'll see you later!" Reaching into my mom's handbag to get her car keys, a piece of paper fell out. Picking it up, I had planned to put I back in until I read the top line.

**Found body identified!**

It was a newspaper article, for Rosewood's local paper. Oh. My. God. No. Unfolding the paper, I turned it around and read the story.

_The unidentified body found in the middle of the woods last week has now been identified. While police had believed the body belonged to Toby Cavanaugh, the man himself showed up unharmed, and the DNA results revealed startling information. Coming as a second heartbreak to this family, the body has been revealed to be Jason Dilaurentis. Police do not know who murdered the young man, however they believe it may be the same person who murdered Jason's younger sister, Alison Dilaurentis. We will give you more details on the news tonight at 6:30._

Jason's dead. Alison's brother is dead. Spencer's half-brother is dead. Oh. My. God. This can't be happening.

"Do you need some cash for dinner or will you be home?" Coming down the stairs was my mother, putting her earrings in. She froze as soon as she saw the article. "Where'd you find that?"

"I…um, I was looking for your car keys, and I um, found this."

"I was curious. Your father went down there a couple of days ago and heard about the body, so he emailed me the story. When they found out, he sent me that one."

"That's why you were acting strange." She sighed.

"Look Han, it'll be alright. So we'll hole up here a bit longer, it's not that bad of a place, is it?"

"Not if people are still being murdered." I muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I-I gotta go."

"Hanna –" Whatever my mom was going to say was cut off by my slamming of the door.

Pulling off to the side of the road, I took a deep breath. _I'm okay. I'm safe. Whoever killed Jason is not –A. it's not related. I'm fine. My mother is fine. _But it wasn't fine, and I knew it. And there was a high chance that –A killed Jason, but _why? _There were a lot of people that would make sense for –A to kill – not that I wanted them dead, but that they'd be a target for –A – but Jason didn't know anything. _At least that's what you think._ Too many questions were going through my head, and it was making my brain fuzzled.

_How'd they kill him? Was it the same way Ali died? Or was it the way –A almost killed us the day before we were sent away? Did he know something important? Or was it a random murder? What does this person want or want to hide?_

My phone beeped. Pulling it out, I froze.

_Can't run forever Hanna, although you sure have tried._

_Such a shame he had to die to get you to realize that._

_Guess I'll have to see you at his funeral. Or someone else's._

_-A_

No. this _cannot _be happening to me. Crap. To say I sat there and screamed would be an understatement. I'm pretty sure my mom could hear me, and I had made it to the other side of town.

_Can't run forever Hanna…guess I'll have to see you at his funeral. Or someone else's…-A. _What does _that _mean? Did they kill someone else or are they planning to? Why would they have to kill someone else?

_Have to see you at his funeral…or someone else's. _Was someone else dead? Or were they going to kill someone if –

If I don't go back.

Well, this sucks.

**Almost two months since I updated, I didn't even realise, sorry!**

**I know I don't deserve it, but reviews would be greatly appreciated ;)**

**And hello to new subscribers! And thankyou to the three of you who reviewed the last chapter! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT: ****I'm so sorry about this but I will be putting this story on a mini Hiatus. I have so much on my plate right now, In a couple of days I won't have any time for writing for quite a while, and then I'll work on getting a few chapters written before I start posting, maybe even re-writing a couple of previous chapters. I'm so sorry and I hope you'll stick by this story. I'll definitely start posting before the year is up though, that I will promise, even if I update New Year's Eve I will start posting again this year.**

**Chapter 5**

"_Jason." I smiled._

_He came up to me, holding his arms out for a hug. "Hey, Spencer."_

_Picking up my speed, I went to meet him halfway. I was so glad to see him, all the reports I had read said he was dead, murdered in cold blood. But here he was, and I was extremely happy that the police were wrong. It was someone else, someone who wasn't Jason._

_Before I could hug him, however, a gunshot had sounded from behind him. He frowned, looked down at his chest, where a bright red blotch was appearing super-fast, then looked up at me, eyes wide, before vanishing in thin air._

_I felt my breath stop. "No. No, no, no, this can't be happening. Jason? JASON!?" No use. Looking behind where his body had vanished, all I saw was a black hoodie, running towards me, gun outstretched, ready to shoot._

_Bang. _

Gasping, I shot straight out of bed, my body drenched in sweat. _It was a dream. _I thought. _Only a dream, you're okay. _But Jason wasn't. He really _was _dead. Murdered, because of me.

"Are you alright, love?" Edward wrapped his arm around me. "You were mumbling in your sleep. I tried waking you but you wouldn't stir."

I melted into his side. "Yeah, I-I'm fine. Just had a bad dream."

"About that Jason guy on the news earlier? You were saying his name before. Do you want to talk about it? I mean, it's strange that you've had a nightmare over someone you haven't met."

Oh. I could lie, but I wasn't as good at on the spot lying. "Oh…Um, I had met him before." I shifted my hair over to my side, to try and cover my face a little without being too obvious. "My mom and his mom were friends. He came up to Jacksonville a couple of times a year. We were friends, but we lost touch when I moved to forks."

He was quiet for a moment. _Please believe me. _Not a moment went by before I felt him kiss the top of my head. "I'm sorry to hear about what happened to him. Do you want to go to his funeral? We could stay a couple more days. I'm sure Alice can manage the wedding arrangements for us."

I sighed. I had to go, when –A gives an order, you have to do as they say. And they were willing to kill to get me back, they already had. "If you don't mind. But tell Alice I don't want to come back to find my dress has been traded for an over-the-top one."

He chuckled. "Will do." Kissing me on the lips, he excused himself to call Alice.

Taking the chance, I picked up my bag and got my old phone out. The time read _6:30am. _It was early, but I knew she would be up by now, so I dialled the number.

Proving myself right, she picked up on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Hey, mom."

**Emily's P.O.V**

"Hey mom." I greeted her when she came downstairs.

She looked at me. "Did you get your old phone out again?"

"No, why?" She stretched her arm out, and low and behold my phone from Rosewood was there.

I grabbed it from her immediately. "Where did you find this?"

"It was in the bathroom, in behind that old cleaning set, I've been meaning to clean it up, got round to doing today and found that in the basket."

This can't be good. Making up a lie, I responded; "Oh, yeah. I had put it in there, to stop myself from being tempted from checking it." Truth was, I had been checking it regularly, although I had lost it yesterday morning. Guess I know where it was put.

Nodding, she turned back out of the kitchen, proceeding to head back upstairs. When I knew she wasn't coming back down, I opened it up.

_1 text._

_Hey Em, I'll strike you a deal._

_You come back to Rosewood for the funeral, _

_And I'll make sure that no one you care about will have a funeral themselves._

_After all, he had to die because of you._

_-A_

I thought my day was going well, guess not. Who's funeral though?

I really hated –A. I had just managed to fully settle in here. I no longer felt like an outsider, I had made a couple of friends, I was doing great and school – I had just made the swim team - and I was enjoying life again, one without having to look over my shoulder. I had missed the girls though, that was probably the only thing good out of this, and I got to see them again. If they would be there, of course, but knowing –A I'm sure they will.

Before I could get to my room, my phone rang – my new phone, that is. My mother came out of the bathroom, eyebrows raised at who was calling me. Pulling my phone out, I looked at the I.D, _unknown._ "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Emily Fields?" A familiar voice asked.

"Detective Wilden," My mother leaned against the door frame as soon as she heard who it was. She wouldn't leave my side until I hung up. "Yes, it's me."

"I just wanted to call you and let you know that a body had been found in the woods last week, and it has now been identified."

My breath hitched. "W-who was it?"

"Alison's older brother, Jason Dilaurentis."

"_Jason?!" _That's the funeral –A was talking about, that's who they had killed.

"Now, I know we had you away from Rosewood to keep you safe, but if you want to come back for his funeral, you can, although I understand you two weren't close?"

"No, I mean we talked a few times but that was about it."

"Very well. The offer still stands, however. I'm sure you'd want to meet up with your friends, correct?"

"Wait – they're in rosewood?"

"Well, Spencer arrived early this morning, and I'm guessing Hanna and Aria will try and get here as soon as possible when they find out."

"Thank=you, Detective Wilden, I'll be there as soon as I can." Hanging up, I looked at my mother, who was pacing in the small space. She met my eyes when I said goodbye.

"What's going on?"

"They found a body in the woods, it was Jason's. Wilden said I could go back to Rosewood for the funeral if I wanted, Spencer was already there."

"Oh, she arrived fast." She muttered. "If you want to go, we'll book a flight straight away." I nodded at her and she turned around. "Just let me call your father; let him know what's going on. Why don't you go pack?"

Running into my room, I packed everything I needed. This was it. It's happening again. I've had a year of being comfortable, now I had to go back to being stalked and nearly killed. But I would get to see the girls.


End file.
